


we burn like the stars

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promises her Woodstock and gets it a bit wrong, but in the end, neither of them really cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we burn like the stars

He's sitting cross-legged with his back against a tree, his worn and scuffed leather jacket discarded on the grass beside him and the sleeves of his dark green jumper pushed up around his elbows.

He hasn't seen Rose for a while, watched her walk off some time ago with one of the other festival goers, a pretty girl with long dark hair and a sweet, open face. He wonders where she is but he's distinctly unconcerned. He knows that she's fine, can sense nothing dangerous about any of the people that crowd the field, but he misses her a little and wonders when she'll be back.

The dusky night air is full of the sweet smell of marijuana, some of which drifts up from the joint he holds loosely between his fingers. He takes another hit and closes his eyes a moment, listening to the music that flows from the stage nearby. He doesn't remember the last time he felt quite so peaceful, so at ease, but he knows he's content to stay this way for a while longer.

He hears soft footsteps on the ground in front of him and opens his eyes to see Rose and the pretty dark-haired girl. The girl smiles at Rose and leans forward to kiss her lips gently, the fingers of one hand combing through Rose's hair, traveling all the way down the long blonde strands and lingering before she pulls back and disappears back to wherever she initially came from with a small wave of her hand.

Rose turns to the Doctor and smiles softly, taking a sip from the bottle she holds in her hand. She's wearing something completely different from what she had on when she left him, a long dress made of a thin gauzy material and when she starts toward him the light from the several small fires that dot the field around them catches the flowing skirt, diffusing through the material and displaying the fact that she's completely naked beneath the dress.

She moves closer to him, her feet on either side of his now outstretched legs and she sinks slowly down to sit in his lap, her knees pressing lightly against his hips. Part of him wants to ask what happened to the clothes she had on earlier but the bigger part of him finds that he doesn't really care and he smiles at her as he accepts the bottle she holds out to him.

He sips the homemade wine and watches her take a hit off the joint she took from his fingers, watches as she exhales, the smoke showing opaque and white as it passes in front of the dim firelight.

He hands the bottle back to her and she takes a swallow before setting it down on the ground beside them, stubbing out the joint in the grass as she leans close to him. Her hair falls over her shoulder, glowing golden in the light, and his hands rise to her back, fingers caressing the skin left exposed by the low cut of her dress.

She kisses his neck, her lips feather light as they brush over his skin. She sings a few whispered bars of "Free Bird" into his ear and he grins as his hands slide around to her legs, slowly drifting up her smooth thighs.

 _You're a few years too early on that_ , he murmurs and she smiles.

 _Oh well_ , she says as her lips touch his, pressing her body against his.

His hands grip her bare hips, feeling their movement as she rocks very slightly. His tongue slips into her mouth and he can taste the wine, sweet and fruity. There's an underlying taste of sugar from whatever it was she did with the dark-haired girl earlier and an even deeper taste of salt and warmth, of desire tinged with lust, and his fingers tighten their grip on her hips.

Her hands drift down between them, fingers quick on the fastenings of his trousers, and she shifts fabric aside, pulling him out, softly stroking his length, her fingers whisper light.

She adjusts her position, wrapping her legs around him as she guides him carefully inside and there's something so perfect, something so _right_ , about the way he fits inside of her.

She leans back a little, one hand bracing on the ground behind her, the other holding tight to his arm, and her eyelids flutter shut.

He maintains a tight grip on her waist, entranced by the movement of her hips as they seem to move in time with the music now floating around the field. His eyes move up her torso, coming to rest on her breasts; her nipples are clearly visible through the thin material and he pulls her forward, kissing the space between her breasts, nudging the fabric aside to flick his tongue over the erect nub.

She gasps and he feels her shiver a little, feels her warm breath on his neck and her fingers in his short cropped hair.

Her long hair tickles his face and neck and he's momentarily lost in the way it seems to flash orange and red and yellow, imagines each flash represents an individual note of music and watches a symphony play through the strands of her golden hair.

The song changes and the tempo picks up, as does the rhythm of their lovemaking; the motion of her hips is faster, taking him deeper inside of her with every movement. Her breath is shorter, warm bursts of air against his lips as she kisses him, holding him tightly. The cry of her orgasm is quiet, more like a series of whimpers as her head falls back, her eyes shut tight. He leans into her and kisses her exposed neck as he circles his arm around her waist, thrusting into her and sending her almost immediately into another shuddering orgasm as he reaches his own end.

They stay like that a moment, holding tightly to each other, as if trying to figure out how they could compress themselves together into one single entity.

She gives a breathy laugh as she looks down at him, taking his face into her hands and kissing his lips softly. He buries his fingers in her hair, staring intently at her face, feeling a sudden urgency to look at her, to really see her the way she is right now, her eyes glowing, cheeks flushed, lips full and smiling.

He's not sure how long they sit like that but she eventually moves off of him, reaching for the wine and taking a sip as he fixes his pants. She hands him the bottle before she lies down on the grass, resting her head on his lap. His hand slides down her bare side and he relishes the way she twitches and giggles softly as his fingers lightly tickle her ribs. His hand slips under her dress to rest on her hip and he loses more time as the bands play through the night, the fires flickering continually around him.

At some point he realizes she's fallen asleep and he slowly shifts to lie down beside her, carefully folding up his jacket and slipping it under her head. He watches the way her eyelashes flutter as she dreams, touches his fingers lightly to her parted lips, kisses the tip of her nose, and runs his fingers through her hair.

He lets the force of the love he has for her burn inside of him until he feels utterly consumed by it and as he drifts off to sleep, he smiles against the fire.  



End file.
